Crazy Doggy
by xkurieua
Summary: Scooby plays with following his dreams, and Shaggy doesn't even know about this.
1. Dog on Doo a Log

"Take what you will, this dog has left plenty."

The chef pointed at one dog out of the ten that were in the butchery that had made a restroom out of the floor and countertops.

Scooby wasn't one of these dogs anymore because he took it outside and shied away from that mess for now. Then so he left that part of town and walked out of the buildingspace and walked out into the pasture grass into his dog bed proper and into waking up.

"Wake up, Scooby! Why, you weren't walking in your sleep at all!" Shaggy scolded Scooby with his hands on his hips staring down at him. Scooby hiccuped. Shaggy squinted at Scooby and scratched his chin, then walked a bit aways for speaking to the dog again without looking at him. "Well, you might want to check the dog food because it's cold." So Shaggy left the room and Scooby woke up.

Food that was stinky, cold and stale was waiting for Scooby on the tiled floor in a ceramic bowl that was as white as the toilet in the bathroom. Brown chunks were in the bowl, and Shaggy was walking out of the house to go jogging. He was in his red shorts and green windbreaker and he was already jogging in place while he was opening the door. Necklacing his stopwatch he reset the timer on it and he did go jogging just off of the sidewalk beside the street, where cars were coming behind him.

Dog took a bite from the dogbowl, laughed "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" and then left the rest of it alone to walk elsewhere. The tiled floor continued into the living room in the same style, and when Scooby's paw pressed down on the clown horn that was laying on the floor, depressing the ball and letting out the noise, Scooby said "Yipe!" From the toy's perspective, Scooby walked away with his tail in mid swing above him.

He went into the carpeted computer room that had the ceiling fan running at a moderate pace and soft lights showing the office chair and desk with no accompanying monitor. Scooby turned on the computer to provide an additional fan to circulate the cool even further as he curled up into himself, put the tail as a blindfold over his eyes, and with a little extra effort for length, as a muzzle for his mouth and he passed away back into sleep.

The ears folded in and he was put into a North African landscape, where there were pyramids inferior his size and pyramids that touched the skies. Some of the pyramids pushed alongside Scooby's walk and cut into the sand to bury themselves to be sharks. They did this under Scooby massaging his paws, while he came to the biggest pyramid and lifted upwards, each of the pyramids with their apex points pushing the paws of the dog into the main pyramid entrance.

Worth noting is that the dog never had to stop walking from being on the sand to being on the limestone floor. The dog started down a corridor that was in the darkness but slowly the colors of orange and yellow revealed themselves and from that point onward the corridor was lit. It slanted lower still, with the moss increasing on the sides, floor and ceiling too, and came into a garden with an elevated top, a ceiling with the sun painted and the anubisdoo standing still.

The anubisdoo raised his hand, and then Scooby Doo raised his hand, and the anubisdoo immediately put it down. After doowalking over, he held his hand out once more. "Lay your tongue on the palm of my paw so that you can be weighed: either man or dog?" Scooby let go of this tongue to roll on the anubisdoo's paw and he informed, "Rog!" The anubisdoo analyzed what was said from his head and replied, "Dog."

Scooby sniffed the perfumed paw of the doo and smelled a familiar scent. "Rubysnax!" was said, and he slurped too. "No, Scooby! Ruby snakes; you must find these and come back another day. Why - I cannot say." So the Sun made a camera shutter noise in legato which became the field of vision for Scooby Doo, which then became the insides of the eyelids of Scooby Doo, which from there became a napped away, later part of the morning.

Scooby's tail turned off the tower but his tail also kept on the fan above and he made his way back through to the living room, passing the clown horn and swatting it with his tail to fall on the rug by the door. It was in the kitchen where he also walked passed the dogbowl and wrapped his tail around the food that was in it, so that he would drag the food and bowl alongside with him to wherever he was going. The dog went into the laundry room where he started and chowed.

While not dreaming, Scooby's thoughts pieced apart the dream and scurried eyes over it for details. He woke up because he saw the sun, so he would have to get sunglasses before the next time he fell asleep. He was also trapped in the pyramid because the pyramids that lifted him from his paws had done so at such a height that Scooby would only be able to slide down the slickness of the carved limestone and from there fall to his injury, as the main pyramid was floating. So Scooby would need rope to extend his tail's length to five lengths of his body so that he would be able to permanently attach smaller pyramids to his paws, that he may continue flying in the air.

Shaggy was jogging with determination down his street with 8 cars behind him slowly pulling along. Shaggy panted at a steady rate, with the sun out, and the sounds that he made, to him, marqueed to the back of him for the cars to follow. Maybe it was just the heat, but Shaggy would inhale and exhale twice for four quarter notes, and then each car behind him honked once, from first car to last, for eight eighth notes, and this repeated.

A hard rock song played on the radio at the house with a very similar rhythm except there was seven eighth notes instead of eight to cover itself up. Shaggy had shades in a case that were in his room but Scooby would have to find them first. So he walked through the tile in the living room, full from food, into the bedroom of Shaggy that shared the tile of the other rooms. It was not kept tidy, and there were Scooby Snax, so the dog chained a few of them along with his tail. And none of the drawers for Shaggy's clothes, folded neatly in their place, had the case with them, and the bed was unmade, so the case was not here either. Scooby sniffed for shades that Shaggy never wore, so Scooby kept alert for pockets of the room that did not smell of anything, and he therefore found the shades by the window with their presence of negative scent space.

Afterwards Scooby did not smell rope in the house, so there was a need for a substitute. The sausage links that were piled to the full capacity of the fruit crisper were what Scooby needed, so he took his share of half and dragged them with placement in the mouth, and the case with the shades were balanced on his head. The dog took these things and nudged his muzzle to open the garage door, where a second dogsbed was waiting for him.

Shaggy outran his cars and took some detour time in the gas station, not far from his house. His kneecaps locked and unlocked at rest when he saw some slushies that he could get, but for the best of his health, he didn't try today. He found that an energy bar would suit well, and sought out one labeled low glycemic out of reverence alone. Cashierette's hands took the bar, gave it back, took money, gave some back, and waved goodbye.

Shaggy half peeled his bar and eat some to digest. His hand was placed on the ceramic black rim on the top of the garbage bin which was hot from the sun. "Yow!", but it wasn't him and he looked back to where semis would park, empty so far, and found another lanky man with his boombox on record, mike in hand, and shouting with a controlled voice. Shaggy started over. "Like, what are you doing man?", asked with steps walking towards the man. "You know I'm trying this out for music! Keep a couple of these in your beat and people will learn to listen! Yow!" Shaggy found this fair and stuck around to see this guy work.

"Here lies Shaggy Rogers, 2000 to never, remembered for being there when no one else would reply." "Like Zoinks!" "What was that, Shaggy Rogers?" "I mean Yow!" "Yeah, he really gets me!" They shook hands and the guy promised to keep that in the portfolio if he was finding himself in the mood to release anything, to which he did. And Shaggy left with a PO Box scribbled to send money to, which he found home in a wallet of receipts.

Scooby pawswalked the city with its buildings having black colors and the streets had many gutters because the rain was not letting off. So he found a guy holding a newspaper like an open hardcover over his head, with the ink accumulating dripping off the sides without leaking through the top, covering his hands dark. And he had a hot can of soup clutched with his other hand to sip himself awake.

"Roop, roop roop!", the dog bellowed pointing his face towards the guy. "No I really don't have nothing, so you go stop and keep it nice and shut!" He glugged more of the soup to have it dribble some on his face.

Scooby nosed some Scooby Snax towards the man on a ledge that defined itself next to the man's lower ribs, and he looked over to it, so passive. "Nah I don't have any use for this. Nothing for this, you try the homeless before me next time okay?" and he walked away from the dog with his newspaper. So Scooby followed.

"Because I can't get out of the house no matter where I can go. Can't you just keep off me?" Scooby growled and started barking. "Can't have the time…" and he started running out of earshot, so Scooby ran after with barking. They made no progress beyond keeping up and got far from where he started behind the pursuit. Some turns between buildings later and the guy climbed up some latticework where Scooby couldn't reach him. He drank his soup, "piss in it", and dropped the empty can down. Scooby growled but then looked down at it.

"Look we can't understand each other no good you just take it already, I don't tolerate bites from mutts." The guy spit on the ground next the dog and it sizzled, so the dog took off with the can. The dog got lost in the alleys and a main street failed to appear, only giving way to more alleys. So Scooby took a break to map out what had been done so far.

His tail was ready to use, the segments on it not ridding potential, and he strapped the can to his behind, with the tail being held in place with his teeth. He looked up at the tops of the buildings with an unsure face, put his paws at his tip-toes, and spun around in his place until he got sickly fast, with the hole in the can making the sounds of a subway train screeching to a halt, and the alley got lost in the dizziness. The train in the subway fit into the tunnel so tightly that there was no empty space when the front of the train crawled backwards into it, sealing it. The station waiting space had stairs going up that ended in a ceiling of dirt above, with the train's lights illuminating the tunnel for Doo to go into.

And Scooby walked on the tracks for the train to follow him and seal him oppositely. When the train sealed behind Scooby from the opposite tunnel opening, the air smelled clear, and Scooby walked away in the dark.

And Scooby opened up his eyes with no transition back to the garage, and he said "Rats, rhoot!" and took a bite of sausage.

Scooby sniffed, and there was a sweatband coming to the house, because it was Shaggy. And what a Doo knows is that Shaggy doesn't eat the entire thing anymore when he's not around another dog, and that it was tucked somewhere that wasn't out in the open, and it was in Shaggy's backshorts pocket, and the wrapping teased out over the pocket, and the suction from the Doo's nose was enough to sniff it out of safety, and Shaggy's runner's high made him useless against theft. He footed the clown horn to make it honk but did not worry.

Sprawled like King Shaggy on the armchair, sweat not considered, his arm on the television remote, he turned it on and news caused the radio to be turned off. Shagster peered through the bottom of his sweatband getting in the way, but the news warranted it, with a black suit representing a story with his stocky build, and keeping weary of the rain.

"So you said it was raining there?" The press put a mike right by his lips so that he would be encouraged to speak. "Yes, evidently you can see it in the air it's raining. It's getting my suit wet - and we never get rain, so I'll have you go ahead and explain it to me - why? Why must you torment me with your rain and your questions?" "Sir we expected nobody out here to be complaining but you are. You're the first person we spotted!"

"Heehe, get a load of this, Scoob!" Scooby opened his ear out towards the screen like he was in on a joke. A dove flow across the reporter's shot with disruption. "Now you go on to tell me to ignore the birds too? I cannot tolerate this, these men with their equipment are going to follow me until they get a story." "Well you're providing plenty, if I may ask how long you've been out here?" "You may ask nothing about me, I will even lie in my obituary!" So he started walking away from the reporters and they still followed him.

The back of the suit of the black suit became so drenched in the rain water that microstreams of water poured down the entire length of backside in several lines. The perspiration got worse and clouded the cameras from reaching him with much success - he managed to run out of the line of the camera's sight, which an incoming car, braking and honking, further lost him to them. The woman in the car honked once, and then two more times quickly, and put her hands over her face to cry. Shaggy gawked at this.

"Hehh, looks like the kook got away, Scoob" he creaked, stretching his limbs and went to the kitchen to go get himself midnight snacks for when midnight comes. So the television took over the radio.

Shaggy also took a piece of toast and bit into it so that it would be like foam concrete for ears, and he chewed with his jaw and his teeth so that it would be a long and drawn out grinding of crisp matter. Scooby left the living room with a scowl and found other place to lay down, as the sound of Shaggy's toast would never diminish until he had swallowed it whole.

"Rumb roast" and Scooby fell back asleep on a patch of hardwood floor on the patio outside with cars driving through on slow to aid in the travel to sleep. And the day dimmed until it was pitched blacker and the ground underneath Scooby platformed away in half from a center point until it became train tracks again, and Scooby had his claws out for clacking.

He had his movement set up so that the two paws on one side of his body would clack against the left rail and then he would do the same with his two right paws for the right rail, and would alternate these clacks so that there would be 180 every minute. And Scooby did this both as a warning for whatever was ahead of him and as a warning that another minute under 180 would put him out of commission.

When Scooby squiggled his tail in waves, the subway tunnel, now lit, would also do the same, and he'd spring his tail inward and the tunnel would scrunch up alongside him, and when he strung his tail into a knot, the tunnel threaded into itself and crunched Scooby into a room. There was a lone conductor sitting on a stool fiddling with his pocketwatch like a yo-yo slowly, the walls and ceiling around him having railways that segmented off into uneven crevices. And the Doo came over and the conductor spoke, "You made the same mistake I did."

The Doo looked confused. "When I had knotted the tunnel when I was on my train I had made a hotel for my passengers, but when I did it on my own without my train I wound up stuck here. There's not much you can do to pass the time." and he tossed the pocketwatch over to the Doo, who could maneuver it like a yo-yo like the conductor did, but found that the chain of the watch could not be removed or tossed back, so the Doo looked back at the conductor and barked once. The man's eyes fogged up.

"The family heirloom was passed on to a dog!? Baaahahahahahaha!" the conductor crossed his arms over to hold his ribs laughing and he puddled over into the ground so that only his uniform and hat remained. So Scooby put these articles on, took out the whistle from the coat pocket with his snicker, and blew on the whistle. The volume of the whistle increased in exponents until the perception of the sound became that of water rushing at all angles of the dog's head.

Scooby took his head out of the toilet and walked back over to Shaggy in the kitchen, who was having trouble with the bread. White and soft as flour it flopped over his closed fist, and he stared at it with the face of an unsolved problem, he turned over to the dog, and said, "Come on Scoob, you know how to work the toaster." "Ruh-uh!" and he shook his head. "Come on, Scoob. Hey! Would you do it or a Scooby snack?" So the dog then confirmed with "Reah, reah reah!," excited. "Like, I would too!" So he took the two Scooby Snax and threw them into the air, and the dog took both of them and still waiting for his to fall down on his hand, Shaggy pressed down the toaster lever without adding the bread.

Dooby Doo puts the snacks on his eyes like coins and the preparation he made earlier for the city strapped upon him, and again he made it to the sand. Outside of the grains of sand, horizontally and above him was a white sky, and the pyramids were absent, but Scooby's eyes were now both snakes, jutting outward exploring. He skated on the fragment of sarcophagus into a hooded opening in the desert, and slid down to reach a cavern where the sand fell as slime.

The Doo slid right into the anubisdoo, who grabbed onto the two snakes of Scooby's head, being horns to stop him, and presented a third outreaching hand from the heart for Scooby's tongue to weigh, and presented apposable thumbs to weigh the tongues of each snake. The anubisdoo analyzed once again.

"These are not ruby snakes, Scooby Doo. These are the snakes of Scooby Snax. That is why your dreams have become detours. And it shall be that you will have four dreams now before you come back. To this, any snake will feed on gold, but the ruby snake will feed on mice." And the nature of motion become choppy in the chamber, and the anubisdoo primed its muscles, and when Scooby ripped out a "Scooby Dooby Doo-oo!" the anubisdoo ripped the snakes out of Scooby's sockets to sickening effect. And Scooby fell with his face into the dust, and his nose woke up with his muzzle in the dustpan.

"ruuhhh.. raaaghh!.. RUH-CHOOO!" was what it took to slide Scooby out of the carpet to the front door, where Shaggy was waiting with the retractable leash, yawning. "Aw Scoob, you don't need this" as he clipped it on to Scooby's collar and went out of the door with him. And Scooby took to the lawn to the left side of the sidewalk, and Shaggy took to the edge of the street on the right side of the sidewalk, and the two marauded a clothesline down the neighborhood.


	2. Crazy Doggy

"Rratch out, Raaggy!"

It would be that when Scooby and Shaggy had come across obstacles along their path that they would wrap around it and once tightly wound enough, the effective clothesline would slice through the obstruction and they would always face the direction they wanted to by that point, continuing their jog. Both a light pole and a stubborn garbage bin were subject to this destruction, and it was very fortunate for the two that nobody decided to get in the way for most of the jog. It was contact warm outside, with the palm trees crackling like fireplace logs, and Scooby's coat reflected more things the faster he ran. Shaggy changed from inadequate jogging to hero running, with his fists firmly locked and his eyesight straight-ahead toward what they were coming to. The cable between the two of them was very talkative, with bouncing noises slinging off at the street; Scooby's stride was that of a greyhound, and Shaggy would fool unassuming eyes that he had skates on.

The cracks on the sidewalk fluttered by like a shutter. Scooby's mouth was completely shut, and Shaggy bared his teeth. A little boy with his roller-skates on was going the opposite direction with him holding a large lollipop with a red on white swirl being prominent, untouched from saliva.

Relatively the boy was taking a leisurely stride vs. the duo puma pursuit closing in on him. The boy looked up from the sidewalk he was idling at and couldn't make time to change his face by the time the clothesline whipped its way into his stomach. "OOO!" It stopped him dead in his tracks, the clenched eye pain face scrunched into place, and the lollipop dropped. Shaggy and Scooby ran at a gravity-restricted halt like demons, with the same bodily movements trying to make headway with their speed, with even their hair moving in slow motion. The boy fell to the side, his arms covering his stomach, and the two continued to zip by at their previous speed, not even considering the existence of colliding.

All of the hues that whizzed by the two increased in their saturation and were eventually distorted to the point where they weren't recognizable as anything but primary colors. Scooby's drool assumed unusual properties, with a thick, solitary string of wet mouth bouncing around on the concrete behind him like a stray tentacle. The wind jet apexing on Shaggy's forehead revealed a widow's peak, making him look more regal than was appropriate for what was going on. You could see every plank of wood that was included in the houses that were around them, self-focusing outlines, and the traffic signs looked even more solitary and unfeeling in their sharpness. Coming towards them on the sidewalk was crazy doggy on his skateboard; a curly-haired retriever assuming the skateboarder position, crouching and with hind paw pushing him swiftly on his way; front paws and tail provided balance. It looked like crazy doggy was well aware of what was coming at him.

Shaggy's inner thoughts yelled out "Scoob!" as the dog on the board was incoming, with the speed making Scooby look almost exactly like an evil greyhound with a Great Dane's coat through his eyes; Doo wasn't there. As the clothesline came, crazy doggy was crouched just low enough for it to miss the top of his head. Likewise, crazy doggy performed a jump right after this, with the trucks coming down on the gob of spack slithering behind so that crazy doggy grinded on the spittle of Scooby Doo. Upon being provided a small amount of lift from the thick bulb at the end of the trail of saliva, crazy doggy did one final ollie before slowing to a stop, getting off the skateboard like he wasn't anything special and started scratching his ear. The trick caused Scooby's spit rope to explode and it snapped him out of his predatory behavior, Doo face coming back full force. "Riiiike, rhook ouuutt!" he hollered as they came to a fire hydrant that marked an obstruction to their clothesline, which had given sudden slack. Scooby used his hind paws as brakes before this final impact occurred, but Shaggy could not save himself and let go of the leash right when they made contact with the hydrant; the tethering wrapped the hydrant like a hot towel with the plastic holder at top performing rattlesnake mimicry.

Shaggy's blur of motion complicated severely, with helplessly self-preserving limbs moving him across yards in a jumbled mess as if a rocket booster was guiding him across an ice rink. There was nowhere to go but over his head when his foot hit himself off the ground from a garden stone, that he flew into the top of a fir tree and huddled into it, scared of falling on his face. Scooby trotted over to him smiling, tongue out and tail wagging. Shaggy took a moment but regained his bearings and shimmied himself down from the trees, needles poking into his clothes, and caught himself when he made it to the ground. Brushing needles off, he took to walking with Scooby away, with the leash being left behind, and from the top of the tree sounded Shaggy's voice, "Scoooob! Get me down from here!"

If the sidewalks mostly had palm trees, then the park was where the fir trees would be found, and Scooby and Shaggy found their way to this place through walking. Shaggy's stride loop moved him towards the bench while popping the peanuts from the bag to his mouth; Scooby looked at the playground equipment with children and their mothers and thought it was all cute.

Shaggy sat down and just kept eating those peanuts. Scooby walked up the steps of the playground equipment and huddled himself in the holding area before the slide to go to sleep in.

Scooby woke up on a patch of dirt by himself, with the sun being on him and an expanse of mowed grass being around the dirt. The dog stretched to the extent that he could, with the tail straightening too, sprawled on the dirt, until he came back into his normal form, with his fingernails starting to grow. They initially grew themselves around the dog to form a doggy bed platform for Scooby, but eventually reinforced themselves even further and elevated the dog to stage height, and even further from this the nails constructed table legs from which to lift the dog much higher so as to become a vantage tower from which the Doo could peer at that which was below him. A rectangular section of ground decayed six feet under before him and filled itself with water so as to be a primitive swimming pool with tempera blue filling.

A boy in his trunks and a two-pieced girl shuffled to the water unsupervised and dove into it, rising back up and splashing at each other with their legs. Bodyguard Scooby watched over them, panting from the heat of the hot outside, and was content with the safety being observed, until the elevation of the pool decayed even further until the children were not within eyeshot.

Scooby yiped and panicked for the drooping pool, so he went ahead and got his pawnails to wriggle, curving him down inward the burrowing hole head first, to which he could see the level of blue water rapidly receding deeper and deeper. Gravity's assistance sped the fingernail travel down the depth, and the light showing where he was at quickly diminished until he was definitely in the dark. With no light the throttling of his speed only disoriented even further, he felt his eyeballs spinning around inadvertently in circles, and the children's laughter speedorbited by and by the Doo's head like slicerbirds would whizz around a globe. The dog's "rohhOOoohhOOoohh!" came to an end when the final splash of the water woke him to the bottom of the slide, where he concluded with another, calmer "ree-hee-hee-hee-hee".

"Come on I wanna get off the slide!" a voice whined from above him as a kid slid down and booted off the butt of the dog so that he was immediately walking towards Shaggy with tail up. "Heh so you enjoyed your dog nap, did you ol' pal?" Scooby didn't respond. As they left from where they were, the wind picked up, picking up the bag of peanuts that Shaggy had left over, letting it ride away from the park and deeper into the latticework of neighborhood sidewalks, to which when it was hovering midair down a particular avenue, crazy doggy came around to skate through and snatch it up with his front paw.

They made it back to the house, and Shaggy went to their mailbox. "Huh, there's like, no mail" Shaggy announced as he pulled out a thick stack of papers from it. The glow of their TV settled them down and the weatherman talked about the times when it was too hot and the times when it was too rainy, and contrasted the two to some odd effect. "Last August, we can recall a day where it was too rainy, whereas this January we remember a day where it was too hot. Why is this?" The weatherman looked satisfied in the face. "Why is this?" he asked again, softer.

Scooby turned his head back at the clock on the wall to see how late it was.

"And now we will go to our meteorologist to help us explain." A cartoon of the Sun marked the transition image from person to person, where a black suit was brought to camera attention. "Yes, so we have been expecting a storm for a while now." The man paused. "We've waited for a couple weeks, and there hasn't been a storm. The reason why this is." He clicked his tongue. "So the reasoning because of this is that some people in this city, they would like to pull a fast one on me, and each building that hugs the freeway would care to shower their hoses over me, drenching me. Now I ask you to look at this purple suit, once black, dyed because of inconsiderate people, and understand that there are stakes for not considering the emotions of those that appear on the television. It is a responsibility to punish you, thank you." "Now, you're telling me that it hasn't stormed in a few weeks and yet the rain was pouring down like water world just yesterday. Now how would you explain that?" he smiled. The meteorologist was already absent from the camera shot when it switched back. Remaining on this shot, the weatherman's voice chirped in, "Well you see, he couldn't explain himself, so he left. I wonder why he did that. Hm."

Right as it was in the middle of Shaggy going "Ha ha ha ha ha" to the television, Scooby pursued elsewhere, finding some task at handness in the kitchen. He took a halved French bread loaf stale, and some dill pickle coins to take to the bed. The light bulb in the kitchen dimmed up and down on its own like a screensaver.

Scooby put himself on his back so that the halves of bread stuck up under him like wings, and the coins were placed over his eyes, and his sprung-up tail balanced a third pickle slice at a higher level than his eyes were. As soon as he closed his eyes three times in succession, the placement of the pickles copied themselves in an upwards slant and Scooby got up to walk on this like stairs through the roof to outside.

The pickles took him up, so to see the night lights of neighborhoods, which upon recognition also copied themselves in the same direction, and when he had gotten to where he was over the clouds, opposing the night below, above the clouds had the Sun glaring, waiting for Scooby. Clusters of cloud also smeared themselves higher than Scooby was. A poof of thought from the dog manifested into Nibbles, who told him that, and advised him that, and assured him that, all at once, to stare into the Sun. Scooby refused this request, going higher, but Nibbles repeated his tri-attack of persuasion until Scooby did happen to glance at the Sun, an exaggerated saucer with orange spikes rotating like two submerged circular saw blades. This gave way to a swirling mass of cloud, however, and below the dog was now the surface of the Sun, with the atmosphere of Earth above.

Scooby swooped back down to land on grounded flames, which tickled like gremlins through the entire dog body. Pickles once ahead of him, to be walked on, fell in front in a line and thumped a black asphalt powder road into place for Scooby to walk around on, with the highest point of pickles coming down to form an unaccompanied cul-de-sac.

A perimeter walk got Scooby acquainted with the changeless Sun surface with the blue haze above and when he completed his circle a fireman came to walk behind him, so the dog turned around. Completely in flames, darker absences for the eyes and mouth, a six foot figure took to Scooby first with curiosity, and then to host behaviors, with the fireman reaching out to shake the Doo's hand, but pulling back after considering what he was doing. "Don't know where those paws have been. So Scooby, you came to the Sun looking for something!" with Ben Ravencroft's voice. Scooby chinned up with a "Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" The fireman pondered around with hands grasped behind the back, not responding for some time, but the logical next step of the apparition responding made the long lapse of time feel like an instant. "Why people haven't probed the most obvious thing.. Alright Scooby, I might be able to help you. I might be able to assist you. I could help you bring back something to your house" he went on before going back to his pondering. "No dog has done this in quite a while, Scooby. Last time they weren't domesticated and I had to eat them. So you left the leash behind because you didn't need it, so you can give me that collar of yours because you don't need it. It is a very sound connection." Two ends formed in the dogs necklace and retracted into a pinpoint on the back until it completely vanished, like twin seatbelts. "It is a petty exchange until you realize nothing is petty. You want ruby snakes? You can't have ruby snakes. You're just borrowing them, remember." A tightness formed around Scooby's neck, and he started coughing to wake himself up, which he did.

The dog woke up to the food around him missing. Shaggy was in the kitchen standing up with some crumbs left on a plate. Scooby roused up to find the twisted design of two red coiling snakes braided around his neck, with the heads of the two snakes wound around each other in embryonic fashion to make medallion, engraved on it "S" for snake.

"Buddy ol' pal you've gotta have yourself some grapefruit" Shaggy decided, and pulled one out of the fridge to slice in half for Ol' Scoob, which he deliberately finished over the hour. Shaggy emptied it in less than a minute and bounced the rind up from the top of his head into the open trash without even looking back. Scooby saved his rind.

"Well, I gotta catch up with the gang and we'll be back over. I'd drive ya with me but there's liiiiterally no room in my car." Shaggy double-bound another thick stack of paper with rubber bands before sticking it in his back pocket. "So you're the man of the house. Like, tube's all yours! Ha ha" and he walked out of the door without locking it, so Scooby would be unfettered once again to explore the house for things necessary.

This took Scooby to opening the attic door from the hallway ceiling, which encouraged down a five-step ladder for Scooby to get up into. Unlit, undusted, and smelling of a popcorn machine opened up the map of the place for Scooby Doo. He took with his tail a black battered umbrella, to be dripping with the paint that was slapped to it if it weren't so old. Scooby additionally took a pile of keys from a typewriter that were stacked around like someone who was bored with Scrabble's options. That was a fair, amused point for the voice of Nibbles to intrude back into Scooby's recollection, maneuvering the sounds it made in the dream to construct new sentences with which to communicate advice.

"Look at the Sun, Scooby Doo", this time the dog not hesitating to peek at the sunlight which bled in through the blinded attic window, and when attention was brought to it was when the fireman's deviled face flashed and flickered alternate to Nibbles' smiling mouse.

"Hey Scooby quick update I forgot to introduce myself in the dream my name is Nibbles and I think you bringing something nice like that out of your dream was sufficient grounds for me to tag along as well so let me be the first to say that you made a mistake I figure it all lines up that once all your gang is together that I will drive someone to commit a crime lead them to it and make them solve it."

The lack of further elaboration after this point made Scooby grow cold, and he came back down the stairs with his head lowered. The typewriter keys and umbrella fell through the roof to the ground like a candy trick. Scooby left these there for now and shut up the attic door.

Scooby came to the rug by the front door and laid by it, muzzle down, so that his jowls could feel the rattle of the Mystery Machine when it came around. He looked up to the peephole installed on the door, where the light coming through it flickered around in blue, green, orange, black, and yellow like a rotary dial was drawing them in, hitting the television. A horn welcomed from outside and the peeperlight hid back into typical dimness, so Scooby got up with some reserve vigor and opened the door, and there was Fred's encouragement, Daphne's lookie-there eyes, Velma's preoccupation smiling, and Shaggy with the sandwiches.


	3. One Investigation Before the Other One

"So there I was, out on the back porch of my place, enjoying my lemonade chocolate shake, going through my daily bag of beef jerky, cool of the night on my neck - the grass out back started rustling, but that's breeze for you man. You come to, like, appreciate that easily enough that you don't think about where that comes from.. Well, I did when saw a couple of the trees out by the creek fall down against the direction of the breeze. I was like, this wasn't a gust or anything related to stormy, so I decided to go down there with my flashlight for a closer look-see. Neighbors' sprinklers were all going off so I slid some into the mud, which wasn't too bad, heh." Shaggy gulped. "But I also slid down to the creek and got up close with those trees, wasn't sure why those had just fallen down like that, roots looked just fine and there were no saw lines on the bark. Looks like they gave out like they got disconnected from something that went down deeper than the roots were, but I didn't make out much. But before I knew it I sunk like aaankle deep into the soil, so I split. This was a month and some ago, mind you, and I kept those shoes in the shed, those old hiking loafers. I got them out again last week and the soil on 'em was just as wet as when I had gotten back, just like cake mix!"

"Cake mix, Shaggy?" Velma derailed with amiable venom.

"Well, cake batter, heh. I find that both of those things tend to be damp in my experience." Shaggy slurped. "But you'd figure with some water retention like that I could plant like none other with that stuff. So I scraped it off into a baggy and walked back over to the creek with a couple garbage bags; filled them both to the brim. I'm fine with lifting stuff like that but I noticed heading back that I had gotten very sweaty and cold and figured this stuff was heavier than I was giving credit for, so I slung those two bags back in the shed and had myself a siesta indoors. I had to have been out for a good half of the day, and when I had come back out to the shed and it sounded like someone was thumbing down hard on some balloons or something. Real obnoxious, incessant squeaking coming out of there, and the thing looked bloated as all hell. I spent a good ten seconds getting that door open and when I did the interior was all sorts of twisted in water damage. Splinters were bursting out of the floor and sticking to the walls, which were warping outwards and swollen with floss from the grain curling inwards. The two bags in questions were both dripping with water, like condensation trickling down in hundreds of little trails. I left the shed open to air it out, put on some boots and gloves to get the bags, and dumped them into the creek. There's just no good place for me to put that sort of stuff, and luckily I didn't have much besides old tools in that shed cuz all that's stuff's r-u-i-n-e-d, ruined!"

"You mind if we take a look at the shed, Shaggy?" Fred led toward the back of the house to the shed, which had shrunken in size considerably from where it was, still warped and looked as though it was undergoing tension being shut again. Fred attempted to open the door but the wood had formed a mold arourd it and became impossible to budge without destroying. Still with this effort though, the shed croaked actively, slowly bouncing around from the inside with tearing noises popping out of isolated spots. "Hmm, we should set up a camera feed by here so we can monitor the progress of this mess. Impressive as it is this shed is still standing, I wouldn't bet on this thing lasting more than a few days."

The gang stood by the shed while the creaking slowly diminished back into being barely perceptible. Fred looked over toward the creek. "I figure we can get some equipment out there so we can get a closer look at this stuff without taking it out. What happened after you left off?" Shaggy eyes scanned. "Well just all sorts of peculiar things. There's been rain around here pretty regularly but the clouds aren't like really giving away that it's coming from them; feels like rain's just coming in out of midair. You'll sometimes see that half of a house is drenched and then the roofs and treetops are dry as bone. The rest is just a bunch of strange coincidences, you know. People just interact with me, with us oddly." Shag turned slightly to Scoob. "Cars will pick up my breathing patterns and honk with them, characters I haven't seen in town before showing up doing weird things. There was this guy making hip-hop tracks in the parking lot at that convenience store I always go to, and he recorded my reactions to what he was doing out of context. Like, weird stuff."

Shaggy took out the folded scratch paper with the PO box out of his wallet and gave it to Daphne, who looked at it with intense eyebrows.

"But the thing that really got me thinking was when me and Scoob took a walk yesterday, and y'know we really got into it, but some things were just not adding up. The entiiire length of the sidewalk all the way down the hill and like nothing had stopped us once, and we were going fast enough that I didn't really know what was going on, heh, and before I knew it I was on top of a tree, yelling for dear life for ol' Scoob to get me down from there, which... I guess he did, I just don't remember coming down from it." Shaggy's eyes failed to find an answer. "Next thing I was chowing down on some peanuts and that's when I got to start trying to put this all together." He started scratching his chin and squinted his eyes in thought. "I've also been noticing our broadcasting's been getting a little hairy too, this big guy keeps popping up in the news and weather and complains about getting water thrown at them. I can't tell if this guy's scripted in or if he's really bumbling around the news cameras but he's been all sorts of weird."

"That broadcasting's happening within town, right?" Fred stood to consider a second. "Velma, if you can hook into the local news feed and keep watch for the evening news, that's when you're seeing it right, Shaggy? For the evening news so we can see if we can catch up over to where the coverage is happening and see if we can get a closer look at this guy." Velma got the information on the cable provider from Shaggy. Daphne scrolled along on her phone before settling on a page. "That guy's PO Box is at a town about 10 miles south from here. If we attach a tracker on a payment for one of his tapes we can figure out where this guy is really at and go from there." Velma leaned over to Daphne's phone. "We'll tuck a chip into the inside of the postage stamp and wait until he's at a spot he's settled at so we can look around."

Scooby walked over with tail activity and assumed the form of a hydrant, vibrating as if the brunt of a recent impact; Shaggy took note. "Say, that leash might still be around the park, I don't remember bringing that back with me." Fred put on a briefing face. "Alright then; Shag, Scoob, you guys head back over to where you were and see if you can bring back that leash so we can analyze it. Velma will get the monitor set up underway in the Mystery Machine, and Daphne you can go ahead and get the letter ready for that payment and see if you can find out anything more on this guy; I'll head over to the creek and see if I can find any more clues."

The walk down from where the two had went yesterday featured one cicada chirping without give, like it was coming from wherever Shaggy and Scooby were going, and it was a mid-afternoon heading away with baked colors. That sidewalk had some slanted break lines and some not, but the lack of consistency was more a choice of style on the part of the pourer than carelessness, it seemed. They noted a light pole with a heavy welding line around it standing, shining dim. A third of the way to the park and there was still a swirled lollipop on the cement, with some of the outpour left as a residue of the sugar dye, but otherwise dry. The two looked at each other, but Shaggy picked it up, dusted it off and gave it to ol' Scoob. The stick grooved across the span of Scooby's teeth in clicking pattern, to do the reverse when it grooved back, and kept doing this in tick-tock by the time they had gotten to the hydrant in question. The tethering dried out into a leather from last time, cutting into the iron cast and suspending the handle into an upward tilt against gravity. Shaggy took his hand at removing the tethering from the hydrant but it was stuck with a dry adhesion, and upon repeated attempts the leash handle snapped out as broken plastic with the tethering still sticking in its space where it was on the inside. Shaggy held onto the holder pieces and snapped a picture of the hydrant and the street signs on his phone to send over to the rest of the gang. Shagster looked over to the right and aways from across the street and noticed a familiarly tall pine tree in a large front yard, taking up twice the land of adjacent properties.

They made their way over to the pine tree, with the needles making the rounds in the halo on the ground alongside the thick blades of grass on the lawn, and a familiar garden stone so prominent it seemed to be bobbing. Shaggy got as close as he could to the tree without stepping on the lawn, hoisting himself on his tip-toes and trying to look past to the very top. As he was doing this, Scooby walked over to a halt behind the stone and bared his teeth at it with a "bark! bark! grrrooowwwwlll". This came out of Scooby's mouth with its area of attack suppressed in a short space to that of a football that eased its way to the trunk of the tree and then rose up to the top of it, where it repeated from that height, "bark! bark! grrrooowwwwlll".

"Bark! bark! grrrooowwwwlll", as if everything that happened after that point was started from Scooby's head and mouth. The barking caught no resonance within the air, and was reciprocated with no echo or neighborhood ambience.

Immediately cutting through the unresponsiveness a silver shrill of feline caterwaul burst through the top of the tree like a power tool and repeated itself in chain upon chain. The hairs on the backs of Scooby and Shaggy raised all wily in terror and set off the two running away in cowardly yowls. The distance made was caught up threefold by the time they had made it back to the mystery machine out of breath and seeking somewhere to support themselves, getting the rest of the gang's attention.

"L-like, that tree is spooked s-something fierce!" Shaggy was catching his breath on his knees while Scooby hid in a coiled up pile of hose. "Ch-ch-check the pictures I sent you!" Velma had her phone out and scrolled through the three pictures Shaggy had taken, showing in the distance the tree at three separate angles. The first picture, featuring the frozen tethering around the hydrant, had shown the tree to the left in the back staying in the usual vertical. The second picture showed the name of the street on the sign pointing alongside the sidewalk perpendicular to where Shaggy and Scooby walked from, Switch Street, and the tree in question had a remarkable sway to the left on it, arching it like a cane. Likewise, the street that Shaggy and Scooby were walking on towards the hydrant, Turn Street, had the tree presenting the same extreme arch, but on the opposite side, imitating a primitive lowercase r. "Did it really get that windy down there, Shaggy?" "N-no way! It was still as all heck down there! I didn't see the tree do _that_!" "Then what did you run back so scared over?"

"Hey guys, check it out" Fred redirected and turned the volume up on the mystery machine monitor and through the fuzz came on the news report with a man with Fred's likeness in curls straightening the papers in his hand with light taps on his desk, shuffling them lightly page at a time, folding them and unfolding them, spreading them out on the desk and then collecting them again only to straighten them and fold them once more. He took the highball of water to his left and glugged half of it down, dampening his entire mouth, before shuffling the papers more clumsily on the desk by spreading them around, only to collect them back together. "Breaking news this evening" he told the camera, and then he averted his attention to the papers he was holding and started to read them intently. He licked his lips with his eyes scanning right to left before turning over to the next page, continuing his read. After a minute he turned his eyes back to the camera and stated, "I apologize to the viewers out there, but there is a lot that I have to cover tonight" and he continued scanning the papers. In the back, Scooby's snoring slumbering was heard piping out of the hole at the top of the hose pile.

Scooby walked down a segmented tunnel of giant teething rings, successively illuminating in hot pink each incoming section at a rate of four brightenings per second. Scooby initially followed this at a pace that kept him alongside but eventually the rate increased and Scooby could see the lights slowly gaining distance over his, so he started to walk faster. The diameter of the rings slowly constricted with the speed increase, lending Scooby to run faster with the goal of having the lights just barely ahead of him, until it got to the point where the diameter was just the size of his body, folding back his ears. After this, with the rate increasing and the tunnel likewise becoming tinier, Scooby felt his body grow longer to compensate for the increased narrowing, so Scooby legs slowly dissipated until just his torso, tail, and head slid through the tunnel, he increasing in speed and lubrication along with the lights. Eventually, even his head started to elongate the support the vessel he was slipping through, with just his muzzle spearheading a span of fur and viscera darting across, but even this gave way as the front of Scooby crumbled into just a speck of his dark nose, the velocity further revving up with an accumulating shrill. No longer was the concept of the vessel there, with only a solid pink ahead of him, declining into a darker and darker gradient, and at the point where Scooby was just a single line stretching and stretching into an imperceptible thinness, his mind also elongated behind him, with the immediate stimuli becoming increasingly delayed from the faculty of his mind that can process it, which increasingly delayed from the faculty that presents the sensation of thought and brings forth reactions.

At last aware of the boundless freight line he had mentally become, Scooby let out an internal "Raaaaoooouuooouuuuuu!" as the light he chased zoomed into a pinprick of pink before dying, and the backburner of Scooby's proprioception stretched thin to encompass all the space that was considered to be around him - so thin, in fact, that the slivers of wind that the motion of the long-gone tunnel created warbled the fragile plastic sheet of Scooby into malformations and reflecting radiations. Within this activity, a shimmering flemoid, afflicted with an obesity, went through the rounds of flexion and posturing of its body with increasing size and visibility, the rate of which suggested dance but the nature of which suggested a return from hibernation. A correlation could be made between the sounds it was making with its movements and the sounds of a man tumbling down a pipe and grunting. As it neared the stationary lens of Scooby's viewing, it took up the only space the dog had left to call himself, and upon completely overtaking all the available distance, it flexed its back to a bulging effect of completion, popping its ballooning skin at multiple points with thundering artillery. Scooby then felt the immediate spike in temperature and jumped out of the hose pile, howling, to land in Shaggy's arms. The hose kept fluttering upwards until it hit a temporary anchor in the air, straightening itself vertically, before falling back down and thumping the neighbor's roof.

"I have read everything I have in front of me, and none of this is news worth broadcasting, so that is why I am making a report on it." The presenter pinched his sinuses and then pushed up on his eyebrows, making his eyes bigger. "The stories have tucked themselves to bed early this evening, so we will now go to our deep reporter, investigating the local suburbs for answers."

The feed changed to the interior of a newsvan, where a black suit gesticulated his free left hand continuously while making bursts of turns on the driving wheel; the televised shot showing the man's sweating jugular and jaw from the passenger seat. "There are reports, personal reports, of hoodlums around the town hiding water balloons to surprise me with for the next televised report. I'm driving the van, so they cannot get me and I will scare them out of their hiding spots. I only have two suits, and this one is too old to ruin, so they will be regretting their decisions" he said as he cut a corner into the sidewalk.

The gang heard the motor sound coming by from the distance so the gang jumped into the back of the van and shut it behind them. "Turn it down, we don't want to attract any attention" Fred forwarded to Velma, who dialed it down alongside the brightness of the screen and drew the curtains from the back and sides. Scooby still shivered, with his chattering rattling the back of the van; Scooby controlled this with his paws, but his open tail started swinging back and forth, hitting Shaggy and Daphne in the head.

"Like would you cut it out!?" Shaggy hushed, and grabbed onto the doo tail. The feed on the monitor showed them turning into Shaggy's street and cruising down, with the mystery machine being visible on the news channel as it passed by. Fred motioned for the gang to duck down further, with Scooby sniffing at Fred's bare sock.

"Ah yes stop right here I haven't seen this before" and the newsvan stopped at the curb next to Shaggy's house and they got out towards the driveway where the gang was. "They may be indoors or they may be hiding for me, you never know" he explained as they walked past the mystery machine and went to the side of the house. The presenter's voice chimed in, "Now you're saying there are real hoodlums around these parts?" "If they're not around they were before, and it looks like they were expecting me; this hose was set up to trip me, and then proceed to soak my clothes"; the camera panned the length of the hose from Shaggy's property to the neighbors and then further followed the black suit, making their way to the shed, shaking the picture, where he made fists out of his hands and stared at it. "I think they're hiding in here" he stated, before a quick storm to the door and him banging on it with his fist. "Come out cowards! I know you are in there!", the camera zoomed in at the door and his fist. The innards of the shed creaked loudly and splinter explosions popped from the inside, to which the black suit kept banging before turning to the camera, smiling checkmatishly.

"You see, they're scurrying around inside because they have nowhere to hide!" The presenter's voice chimed in, "Ha ha! For a minute there, I thought you were crazy!"

In the background from where the mike was pointing, the sound of wheels skating on concrete approached up the driveway, followed by a "bark, bark!", after which, the scraping of the skateboard lifting shot through the air and knocked hard against the faucet on the side of Shaggy's house, followed by grinding along the brick border of the flower bed. A hush of rushing water hissed into being, and the whipping of the hose cut into the feed, breaking the passenger window of the mystery machine and smacking a hole into the side of the neighbor's house, raining a thick torrent before slamming into the top of the shed to a miniature sonic boom.


End file.
